Getting to know the real you
by Clark the Shark
Summary: This is a story based off of my other story, The terrible Life of a Vampire in Ooo, and it is in the point of view of the REAL me. Theo is just how I would want to be. This one is based on who I really am.
1. A lucky recovery

**I have decided that I have been going at this the wrong way. I need to add more variety to my stories, so I am going to change it up.**

* * *

I was walking up and down a road. I didn't know where it lead to, and I didn't really care. I was just trying to destroy the anxiety by focusing on anything else. I wandered around for months on end, now coming to a halt and I was now waiting for my older brother to show back up. But I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Clark, and I am a human. Well, as far as I'm concerned, I'm a human. Me and my brother are the last two humans I know of, but I have heard talk of this human boy named Finn. I was talking to my brother, Chris, about there being another human, so now we are on our way to find him. I am an okay fighter, and I specialize in close combat. I am a water elemental, but only because of a shark tooth necklace that I found in an underwater city. Now, I am part shark and I can breath underwater, but only if I keep moving. I can stay on land, and the necklace can come off, but when I am underwater, the necklace becomes part of my body and I can't remove it until I'm on dry land.

Chris is a large, muscular man who is now 20. I am 16, but I am tall for my age. At least, that's what Chris says. I am a little average, not to large, but not to skinny, either. I am not the ideal athlete, but I can be active when I want to. I enjoy blowing things up, and I am really good at it. Chris, on the other hand, is more of a builder. He likes to put stuff together and try and improve anything he can. I like to mess with him and break all of his old work, that way I get a part in his work. He actually made our weapons. I use a trident, which has a large weight distribution issue, so I have been very lucky to be so good at using it. Chris uses a bow, and is a the best shot I have seen in all of Ooo. He trains me in shooting with it, and I'm a pretty good shot myself, but definitely not the best. I show him how to use my trident, and I am considerably better at it than him. He uses a wooden trident that we have used for training ever since my parents died from that blizzard three years ago. I have sworn vengeance on the on who did this. The Ice King. I don't know why he had to cause that blizzard, but what ever reason he had for it, I will not forgive him for it. Chris seemed unaffected by it, so I am unsure of his feelings towards the Ice King. The only thing I hate more than the Ice King is Vampires. They are just so... annoying. Well, what ever. I am waiting for Chris to get back from a farmer's house. We were asking for directions to Finn's house. I got impatient, and was about to start walking away, when Chris finally showed up. I was just about to ask what took him so long, when he fell over, a large gash in his back. It went from his left shoulder to the right side of his hip. I knew there was only one thing I could do to help. I used my magic to summon as much water as I could and placed it over his back. It was sitting there, preventing any bleeding, but it didn't heal him, so I had to hurry and get something to cover it up. I pulled my bag off of my back and opened it, looking through it to find any bandages. I was still searching, but when I finally got through the whole bag, I gave up on this. Just my luck. I thought for a few seconds on what I could do, when I finally got an idea. I quickly took off my shirt, ripped it in half, then tied it around him, covering about half of the wound. I took his shirt and ripped it in half, too. I couldn't cover the entire wound, but the only parts that were still visible was the shallow parts of the cut. I just continued using my magic to keep these visible spots clean and trying to make sure he doesn't bleed to much. I keep him fed, but I am only barely getting enough food for myself. He was the one who hunted for us, so I am constantly getting weaker and he is not going to survive if I die from hunger.

* * *

_**Five weeks later...  
**_

I have been carrying Chris around, hunting for us, and I am on the brink of starvation. I don't know where I am, and I Think my sight might be going out from lack of nutrients. I am barely crawling now, so I have barely been able to get us anywhere each day. I feel like I'm about to pass out, but I am going to get us as far as I can. Just before I am about to pass out, I hit a giant tree. I look up, see, what I think is a house coming out of it, but my vision is blurry, and I could just be seeing things.

I yell for help, hoping my eyes aren't playing tricks on me, and I try my best to keep myself awake. I continue to scream, when I suddenly hear a voice from inside. I yell one last time, and then pass out.

* * *

_**The next week...**_

I woke up on a completely wooden couch. My energy had been restored, and I was sore as crap. I sat up, feeling my muscles almost tear from the movement, but I stood up anyway. I was looking around, wondering who's house this was. I walked downstairs and was looking around, trying to find the exit. After about ten minutes of searching, I found the door that led outside. I opened the door, and I found three people, a cat, and a dog. I walked up to the group of people, who were sitting together in front of a fire. I realized the fire was actually a person. Just then, a man with showed up, and tackled the boy with the white bear hat on. Then, a vampire floated by and grabbed the other boy and fought with him. The girl with the bunny hat on was sitting there, when another girl with maroon colored skin walked up, and the two girls started fighting. I walked over to the cat and dog, and scratched the dog behind the ear. He started to kick his leg a little, then ducked his head away and turned around. "What are you... YOUR AWAKE!" I was shocked.

"YOU CAN TALK!? I thought dogs couldn't talk." I was about to run away, when the cat started looking at me with a grin on her face.

"Honey, I think you need to get out more. Anyway, I'm Cake. This is Jake." I shook their hands, and Thanked them for taking care of me while I was passed out. "Well, if we hadn't helped you, you would have died. and Finn and Fiona don't just let people in need die. They're heroes." I looked at her in Confusion, as I was trying to remember why the name 'Finn' sounded so familiar. Then it hit me.

"FINN! I was looking for him. Oh, man. I gotta tell my brother. Wait, where is my brother?" I started looking around, when Cake grabbed my shoulders and looked at me with an upset look on her face.

"Well... your brother is... I think it would just be best to show you." I was curious to find out why she was so upset. She grew huge, which made me freak out even more, then she grabbed me and put me on her back. She walked for a while, and I was trying to figure out where we were going. A few minutes later, I could see a large, pink castle in the distance.

When we arrived, a strange peppermint person showed up to greet us. Cake said something about a hospital, and I stated to get worried. If she brought me all the way here to show me my brother, who is in the hospital, than something bad has to have happened. "Cake, what's going on? If it's bad, I need to know."

She sighed, then moved her face onto her back(oh man, I'm gonna puke.) so she could talk to me. "Your brother couldn't fully recover from the injury on his back, so he can't walk. We're trying to find something to help, but so far nothing has. He is healthy enough, but I am afraid that if we can't find a way to get back on his feet, then he won't be able to do anything like he used to." Terror finally hit me as she told me this. I hadn't thought about him loosing his legs at all since I saw the wound. I'M SO STUPID! Help was the first thing I should have looked for when I was taking care of Chris.

We got into the hospital room, and I found my brother, still as active and bossy as ever. He was trying to get the nurse to let him leave, but kept getting told no. I walked up to his bed, and he still didn't realize I was there. "CHRIS! Stop hassling the nurse. did you meet Finn, yet?" He looked at me, finally acknowledging that I was there. He looked excited for a minute, but then his expression changed to a look of depression. I knew what was troubling him, and I know what would help. I looked to the nurse, and asked her for a wheelchair. She left the room, and when she returned, she brought in the wheelchair. I pulled it up to my brother, and asked Cake if she would help us. Cake held the chair in place, while I made sure that Chris would be okay getting into the chair by himself. I only had to catch him two times, then he sat down and I led him outside.

We were out in the woods, hunting anything that we could find. I shot an arrow at what I thought was a bird, but it turned out that it was part of a large monster. I tried to hold it off, but It was to strong for me. If Chris could walk, we could have taken it out together. The monster was about to slam it's fist down on me, and Chris was out of arrows. Just as it was about to hit me, a Strange man with green eyes appeared and then all I saw was flames engulfing the monster. Then the fire dispersed, and the man was gone. I looked around, trying to find him, but to no avail. I looked at Chris, who was as shocked as I was, and we went back to the castle.

When we got back, neither of us said anything about the monster attack or the man that helped us. We found Cake, and asked her if there was anywhere we could stay. She told me that there wasn't enough room at there house, but that we could see if Theo would let us stay over there. I asked her who Theo was, and she said that he was a powerful vampire that was a real pain in the but sometimes, but was still pretty nice. I was automatically aggravated that I would have to stay at a vampires house. I agreed, but only so I could get some sleep. Then we left in search of the vampire named Theo.


	2. Meeting the Gang Pt 1

I was at Theo's house, cake standing next to me and Chris in front of me in the wheel chair. I knocked on the door, but no one answered. I turned to Cake, when suddenly, the door opened. I turned back to the door, and found a girl. "Hey Cake. Who are these two?" I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

* * *

**Theia's POV**

I was standing at the door, waiting for a response from the boy who stood there, staring at me. Cake smacked him in the head, and he looked at her. after a few seconds of arguing, he turned back around and told me his name. Clark, and his brother Chris. Strange looking people. Human, except for Clark. At least, that's what he told me. He look's human to me. I went up to him, and smelled him, and his scent is human, so why did he say he's not?

In the living room now, I was getting very curious. "So, Clark, what do you mean, your not human? I don't see anything that would make you not human, and your scent is completely human, so what's going on?" He laughed, then took off his necklace.

"This thing is what I'm talking about. I am human, yes, but this thing makes me So much more than that. because of it, my speed and strength have increased, and I am able to control water. I can also swim underwater, and I can become part shark. That's why I'm not fully human."

I looked at him like it was not that big of a deal, but I was so curious to know how this thing worked. I asked him if I could see it, and he handed it to me. I looked at it, and saw nothing but a normal shark tooth. I handed it back to him, and he put it back on. I smiled and we went into the kitchen. "You want something to eat? I could make us something." He nodded and I went over to the fridge.

* * *

**Clark's POV**

I can't believe she smelled me. I don't know what it is about this girl, but I think I like her. A lot. She is a vampire, and I usually don't like vampires, but her, I don't know. She's different, and I like that, but there's something off. Oh well. I'll find out when the time comes. I followed her into the kitchen, and as she was looking through the fridge, I thought that maybe I should go ask Chris, who was asleep upstairs, if he wanted something to eat. I figured that if I woke him up again after he just fell asleep, then he would probably be upset. Last time I did that, I got punched five times an hour, for three weeks. That was a very painful time. It makes me fear him every time I think about it.

I noticed that she was digging through the freezer, when she asked me if I had anything I might want to eat. "Nah, I'm fine eating what ever you pick." I could tell that she was laughing. She was still digging around in the freezer, when the door opened. I turned around, and found a vampire who looked almost exactly like Theia. He walked in, took his jacket off, and then floated into the kitchen. I was still watching him, and he looked at me. "Hey. I'm Clark. You must be Theo." I extended my hand, but he was still watching me.

"Theia, why is this thing in our house? I don't allow bottom feeders in my house." I knew what he was getting at, but that really ticked me off.

"Who are you calling a bottom feeder?! I am just as normal as any other human... Okay, maybe not, but I still won't let you talk crap about me." He laughed, and got right up in my face.

"You think your tough? Well, let's see who's stronger." Just then, the girl with the maroon skin walked in and pushed Theo away. She smacked him on the back of the head, and told him to be nice to the guests.

"She held out her hand, then said "Hi. I'm Desdemona, and that wonderfully charming man over there is Theo." He was crossing his arms, not looking at me, and I told her I already know that jerk. He looked at me and hissed, and I bared my teeth, which had become shark teeth because of my anger, and because I was hungry. Very. Hungry. All of a sudden, a bag fell out of the freezer and Theia cussed under her breath. I looked over at the bag, going to pick it up for her, when I realized what it was. Blood. Oh no.

* * *

**Theo's POV  
**

The bag of blood fell in the floor, and I was upset because of the wasted snack, but I realized that bottom feeder started to freak out. His eyes turned black, and his fingers started growing extra skin in between them, as if they were turning into flippers, and he thrashing around like he wanted to hurt someone. Then he looked at Theia. He charged at her with his mouth open wide, his teeth looking like a sharks, and he was about to try and bite her. I quickly ran over and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him out of the room. I grabbed my jacket, opened the living room door, and threw him outside, then I put my jacket on, and followed suit. As I closed the door, he tackled me and bit my neck, tearing multiple muscles out of my neck. I grew out my claws and tried to scratch him with them, not wanting to kill him, but he grabbed my arm before i could make contact, and bit it, too. The bit was so deep, it had gone straight to my bone. I could see this was going nowhere, so I reared my legs up and kicked him off of me. I floated above the ground, allowing myself to heal, and then landed, pulling out my sword to fight back.

* * *

**Clark's POV**

The last thing I remember before I blacked out was seeing the blood on the ground, and now I am wake up, finding Theo bloody and holding a sword. I was about to tell him to stop, but he lunged forward and tried to swing at me with his sword. I turned back to my normal form, and he got right up on me, and ripped my shark tooth necklace off, being the only thing he could grab before I backed away. I slowed down, and he came up to me, then stabbed me with the shark tooth, right in the neck. it wasn't very deep, because it was a small shark tooth, but I was bleeding a lot. all of a sudden, the tooth started sinking further into my neck without me or Theo touching it. It sunk in further and further, but when it disappeared, the wound healed up and vanished as if it weren't even there. I looked up at him, and he looked at me. I couldn't even feel the tooth in my neck. "You can stop attacking me now, Theo. I'm sorry about how I just acted, but it comes with the shark tooth's powers.

We went back inside, and found Theia and Desdemona, who were waiting for us the whole time. Desdemona ran over to Theo to make sure he was okay, and then hugged him, and Theia stood there watching. "Glad that's over, but I already called Gary and he said he and Bloodlust would be over in a minute." Right as she said that, there was a knock at the door. Theo opened it, and there were to guys standing there. I heard him say something about Gary and Bloodlust.

After a minute or two of discussing between the three of them, the two at the door walked in, then grabbed my arms. "Hey, guys. I don't want any trouble. I'm Clark, and I came here looking for a place to st..." They threw me forward, causing me to loose my balance and fall on my face. I got up, then turned around, to face them. "Wat the heck, guys? I told I didn't want any trouble." I got up and wiped the dirt of of my face. " If you really want to fight so bad, then warn me next time." I pulled out my trident, which is retractable, from a pocket that I keep strapped to my arm at all times. thew both pulled out a sword, and charged after me. I quickly dodged them, smacking one of them in the head with the staff end of my trident. He fell to the ground, holding his head, and I grabbed him by the hair, pulled him up off the ground, then punched him in the face. Bloodlust ran at me, and I only barely dodged a blow from his sword. He started slashing at the air with his sword, shooting fireballs at me. I put up a wall of water to block them, then as he was trying to move around the water so he could get a good shot at me, but I made a made it start raining over his head. Before I could react, or even realize it was happening, the Gary grabbed me and tackled me to the ground, and then pinned me there.

Bloodlust walked up to me, soaking wet, and held his sword over his head. it looked like he was about to stab me in the face. "I think you have had enough fun, shark boy." He was swinging the sword, but it stopped when the sword got a few inches from my face. I had used my powers to stop him. I can control people's bodies by moving the blood in them.

"Not today, idiot. And, I think I'll leave now." I started walking away, but then turned back to the house, walked up to Theia, grabbed her and kissed her, then walked away.

* * *

**Theia's POV**

Clark let me go, and I almost fell over. I didn't know how to respond to that, but man, did I like it. I almost went after him, but I decided it might not be the best thing with all these people mad at him. I watched him leave, when Bloodlust got up and followed him. I started to run forward, but Theo grabbed my arm and held me back. I tried to fight him off of me, but it was to late. they were both gone, and I was left there waiting.

* * *

**Clark's POV**

I was walking away from the house that my first love and my brother were in, and I have a feeling that I am probably being followed. By who I'm not sure, but I really don't care. I need time to get away, and I want to be left alone. I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss I just had. I don't know where that came from, but I can tell you, it was my first, and perhaps only, kiss. That is, if I don't survive to get another one. I walked around for a while, when I finally decided that I was lost. I decided to take a break from all of this walking, so I looked around until I found a flat rock to lie on. I closed my eyes, and relaxed. after a few minutes, I started to doze off, when I heard footsteps. "Bloodlust.I knew you were following me." I quickly sat up and looked at the person who stood there with his sword drawn. "I hope you don't thin this is going to be the place that we fight. i was using this as a tactic to lure you out, that way i knew who it was i would have to fight." I quickly made a large puddle on the ground, and jumped through it. I fell into an endless see of water with no life other than myself in it, and no way out. I started swimming in the direction that felt the most safe. When i finally found another opening, I surfaced and found myself at the edge of the Ice Kingdom. I used my powers to remove all of the water on me and my clothes. I let the water fall to the ground, pulled out a jacket from my backpack, put it on, then walked through the Kingdom I know so well. Maybe while I'm here I can get a little revenge on the Ice King. I guess the distance I traveled wasn't very far, because I could already hear Bloodlust getting closer. I was about halfway to The Ice Kings castle, when Bloodlust caught up to me. "So, your faster than I thought. But I got time to get away from you, and make a battle plan." I pulled out my trident. "So, you've followed me all the way here just to prove a point that you can beat me? If it wasn't for that other guy, Gary,I could have easily beaten you. So why, no one else will even find out about this, and it won't make any difference who wins. No one will even know you won."

He smiled a little, but it went away instantly. "No. I just won't let you get away from me, and I don't need anyone else to defeat an amateur like you.." I just looked at him surprised at what I had just heard. An amateur? We'll see about that.

"I am not going to be beaten easily. I am stronger than you think, so DON'T call me an amateur." I was getting angry at him for his insult. No one calls me an amateur. I can beat anyone. I will tear him to SHREDS! I could feel my teeth changing form, and my speed was already starting to increase, because everything around me was slowing down.

"You ARE an amateur, and I. Will. Defeat. You." I was furious now.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that, won't we." I aimed my Trident at him, and I ran as fast as I could at him. He quickly dodged me, but I was already two steps ahead of him, so I slashed at his side as he ran, then when he was busy trying to reorient himself, I quickly picked him up by the shirt, then through him on the ground. I stabbed at him, but he rolled out of the way, and my trident only caught his shirt, He grabbed my leg, then pulled me to the ground, leaving me dizzy from the force of the impact. He quickly got back up and started to attack me while i was dazed, but I was still able to dodge most of his attacks, being hit only by the ones that only caused miner wounds. He grabbed a large rock out of the snow and threw it at me. I didn't have time to react, so I let the rock fly at my face, but it didn't do much damage, because I was able to stretch my jaws open around the rock, and crush it to pieces. while I was distracted by the rock that he threw at me, he had ran up to me to try and slash me open with his sword, but I caught on to him before he could strike, and grabbed the blade of his sword in my teeth. i saw a look of terror and anger flash in his eyes, so I knew this sword was special to him. I decided not to make him angrier by snapping the sword in half, so I pulled it away from him and threw it down in front of him. he picked it up and readied himself, as I i did the same with my trident I wasn't going to use my powers over water to win this battle, even though i could easily beat him with them. We stood watching each other, when finally he ran forward, and I joined him. When we met, he tried to stab me in the stomach, but I caught the blade of his sword in between the prongs of the Trident, holding his weapon in place. I turned the trident over and trapped the blade of his sword under it, leaving us both weaponless. Defenseless, he started to back up away from me. I thought it was because he had accepted defeat, but he started to change form, and I realized something I hadn't caught before. He was turning into a werewolf. I have only ever seen one person change into a werewolf, and that was a friend of my father. He had been bitten by one, and my father had to kill his friend before he could hurt anyone that lived in my village.

"How do you control something like that. You're a monster who deserves to be killed! I will slay you before you can hurt anyone." I ran at him, grabbed my trident out of the ground, releasing his word, and then jumped up, kicked him in the face, and grabbed his ears, pulling myself on to his head. He thrashed around violently, and I waited for a chance to get flung into a tree. Wait for it, wait for it... NOW. I let go of him, while he sent me flying of of his back, and I landed against a tree branch. I pulled my bow over my head, and pulled out an arrow. I opened my mouth, grabbed one of my teeth, and pulled it out. Then I took the tip of the arrow of an replaced it with my tooth. this should be able to penetrate his skin really good, knowing how sharp and strong my teeth are in shark form. I pulled back the string of the bow, readied my arrow, and let it go. It flew for about three seconds, before it hit him right in the shoulder. He howled, as the arrow sunk almost all the way into his arm, and I could have easily shot another arrow into his eye, but I thought that would be to easy. I put my bow back over my shoulder, then grabbed my trident and stabbed it into the tree. I jumped down, letting the trident scrape against the tree to slow me down. When I touched the ground, walked up to him, and went full on shark mode. I then tackled him, and fought him off (even though he is a werewolf) biting at his claws every time he aimed for one of my vital spots. All I could do was punch him, and by now, I must be covered in cuts and scratches, but I don't care, and i won't stop until he fives up. But finally, when i could feel my body starting to quite, I knew i had to do something fast, because all of these punches haven't seemed to slow him down, and if I can't move, then he will definitely kill me. I decided to try and wound him as much as possible, so I reached my head down and started tearing chunks of his flesh out. I was about to start on his arms, when he stopped attacking, and I realized, I couldn't move either. I fell to the ground beside him, as I morphed back to normal, and I could see he was doing the same thing. I don't know what it is, but his blood, it just didn't seem very appealing to me, because I didn't freak out or black out this time. Or maybe I am just full. what ever the reason, he is lucky I didn't go crazy. "That was a good fight. I could have won if i used my control over water, but I felt that would have been to easy.'

"That was a good fight, and I think you might be right, but I still almost beat you near the end of it, you amateur." That word again. Oh well, at least I've proven that I am stronger than he thought. "Okay, maybe your not an amateur, but you still have to practice if you want to be as good of a fighter as me. Without the shark powers." I just laughed and said okay. We lied there for a while, until I was finally able to move again. I pulled out some medicine from my village that is able to heal any outer body wound. I think it was made out of cyclopes tears, but I can't remember. Anyway, i put it on my most serious wounds, then went over to Bloodlust and help him apply it until he could move. After he was fully healed up, I shook his hand, told him to tell Theia that I was alright, and then we parted ways. I walked around until I got to the Ice King's castle. I climbed as fast as I could up the side, and when I finally got up there, all I found was a penguin.

I walked over to it, and picked it up. "Well, aren't you just adorable. Where is the Ice King little guy... or girl? I'm not really sure how to tell you apart from each other." The penguin started making noises, but nothing that I could understand. I put him down, pulled out a pencil and some paper from my backpack, and sat it on the floor. "Do you know how to right? If so, you should right were the Ice King is. I need to speak with him." He started scribbling away at the paper, and I couldn't tell what he was doing, so I went to sit down on the Ice King's chair. It was really cold, but oh well. started to let my imagination wander off, and found my self thinking about Theia again. I got all musical, so I decided to sing a song that I felt would be a good one for us.

**I found a note with your name**  
**And a picture of us**  
**Even though it was framed**  
**And covered in dust**  
**It's the map in my mind that sends me on my way**

**They say it's never too late**  
**To stop being afraid**  
**And there is no one else here**  
**So why should I wait?**  
**And in the blink of an eye the past begins to fade**

**So have you ever been caught in a sea of despair?**  
**And your moment of truth**  
**Is the day that you say "I'm not scared"**

**Put your hands in the air**  
**If you hear me out there**  
**I've been looking for you day and night**  
**Shine a light in the dark**  
**Let me see where you are**  
**'Cause I'm not gonna leave you behind**

**If I told you that you're not alone**  
**And I show you this is where you belong**  
**Put your hands in the air**  
**One more time**

**I've seen a million miles**  
**Met a million faces**  
**Took all I knew**  
**To reach all these places**  
**And I'd do it again**  
**If it brings me back to you**

**So have you ever been caught in a sea of despair?**  
**And your moment of truth**  
**Is the day that you say "I'm not scared"**

**Put your hands in the air**  
**If you hear me out there**  
**I've been looking for you day and night**  
**Shine a light in the dark**  
**Let me see where you are**  
**'Cause I'm not gonna leave you behind**

**If I told you that you're not alone**  
**And I show you this is where you belong**  
**Put your hands in the air**  
**One more time**

I don't know where that song came from, and I don't even know if it is a real son, but It sounded good, and I wanted to sing it. I hadn't realized it, but the penguin had stopped writing and handed me the paper, and a few other penguins had joined him, sitting around me, giving me there full attention. Then they started clapping, and I just laughed and told them thanks. I looked at the paper, and it had a picture of a woman I haven't met before, but she looked like a princess. I asked if this meant that the Ice king was going here, and the penguin started to nod. I thanked it, and was about to get up and leave, when the Ice King flew through the door carrying the princess on his shoulder. "ICE KING! I was just about to go find you."

"Do I know you? Did you come to be my new friend?" I shivered at the thought of that. "Did you come here to steal my demonic wishing eye and ghost pouch?" he said as he readied his ice powers. I just shook my head.

"No, Ice King. I came for revenge." I looked him in the eyes, but started to get distracted by all of the creatures floating around the room. Where did these things come from? "You killed my family, Ice King, and every one in my village. I won't just... Okay, what is up with all of these weird creatures flying around everywhere?"

"You can see them, too?That must mean you have wizard eyes. What type of wizard are you?"

"I don't really think I'm a wizard, but I guess if I was any, it would be water. I guess the infusion of my shark tooth necklace and myself have caused me to be a full on wizard. Strange." I was mumbling to my self about all of that. "Anyway, I won't let you go unpunished for you murder of my village." I took out my trident and threw it at him, but purposely missing so I would only catch his shirt. He was pinned against the wall, and the trident was stuck to far into the wall for him to pull it out. I pulled my bow off my shoulder, and shot a few arrows at him, catching the rest of his shirt. I pulled out one more, and aimed it straight at his face, when suddenly I hear some one yelling Ice King. Finn and Jake came in through the hole in ice mountain. They looked at me, then at Ice King, and realized that I was about to kill him. they came over and made sure I wouldn't shoot him. 'He isn't worth it" Jake said. Finn punched him, then said "It's not right dude. what has he done to deserve this?"

"He killed my whole village, including my parents. My brother and I were the only ones that survived." I said pushing them out of the way and aiming my arrow at his face again. I almost let it go, but I decided to miss on purpose. I shot the arrow just above his head. "let this be a lesson to you Ice King. If you hurt ANYONE else, I will kill you. And If you even think about going after Theia, then I will make sure you suffer a long and painful eternity. You won't get the privilege of death."

"Whoa, dude. That's going a little far, don't you think? I mean, yeah, he is a bad guy, but killing him? It's just the Ice King." the Ice King let out a 'Hey!' after Finn said this, but Finn just continued talking. "I don't think he could ever kill anyone, anyway."

I got right up in his face, and heard a threatening growl from Jake, and I turned to him and yelled 'SHUT IT!' He backed off, and I looked back at Finn. "You think you know better than me? I bet you wouldn't even know where to begin in a battle of intellect and my physical strength is ten times as good as yours. Ice King is the reason my parents died, and he WILL be punished for it. You can just stay out of my way." I put my hand up against his face, planing to push him out of the way, when he grabbed my arm and pulled it behind my back. I grinned. "So that's how you wanna play, huh? FINE!" I turned around, dislocating my arm, and grabbed him by the throat. He struggled a little, but then he pulled a large red sword out and stabbed my arm with it. I dropped him, and winced from the pain of my arm being dislocated and stabbed. I relocated my arm, and pulled out my trident. "Oh, this is gonna be fun."I ran at him, he swung his sword, and i ducked it by sliding on my knees across the icy floor. Then, I got up and grabbed him from behind and held him still. He struggled to get away, but I wouldn't let go. I then used my power to surround us in a water sphere, leaving him without oxygen. I exited the water sphere, and made it follow him around anywhere he tried to go. When he looked like he was about to pass out, I let him out, and he gasped for breath, falling on the floor. I just laughed , and he got back up, still out of breath, but trying to fight me, nonetheless. I just dodged him, constantly waiting for him to pass out from over exertion. He finally fell to the floor, and I bent down to whisper in his ear. "I have taken on some of your friends, and so far, I only lost once, because it was an unfair fight. I can't believe you even tried. At least your friends had some kind of power to use against me. you are just an ordinary human." I stood back up, and continued to talk out loud. "That was a good fight, though. I mean, for a normal human." I helped him up, then Jake picked him up and put him on his back. Everyone had been so focused on what I was doing, they forgot about the princess. If I hadn't have yelled 'STOP!' before Jake left, he would have completely left her. He turned around to find me pointing at her, then blushed a little and grabbed her, lifting her on to her back. He then left the cave, and I walked up to the Ice King. I grabbed my arrows and Trident out of the wall, and then thought of something. "Ice King, Why did you cause that blizzard that killed my family?"

"I didn't mean to. It just looked really hot down there, and I felt like being generous. Is that a crime?" I mentally face-palmed, realizing that I haven't ever taken that into account. Then I thought of another question.

"What do you now about the Great Mushroom War?" He thought for a minute.

"Not much, sorry." after that I heard him mutter a few words, but most of it was gibberish. all I could make out was 'I'm sorry', 'My princess', and a woman's name. 'Betty'. after saying this, he broke down crying, and ran out of the room. I thought to myself, making a mental note to help him with this later. Then I ran to the window, and jumped out, sliding down the side of the mountain. When before hit the ground, I jumped forward and rolled so I didn't hurt myself. I gathered a lot of snow doing that, though, so when I stood up, I was freezing, and I had to brush the snow off of myself. I ran as fast as I could out of the Ice Kingdom, trying to get away from the cold. When I finally got out of all of the snow, I was amazed at how warm it was. I lied down in the grass, letting myself warm up, and when I was done, I would head south.

* * *

**Bloodlust's POV  
**

I finally made it back to the rest of the group, who had taken the liberty to go to Finn's house and not leave me a note or something. I was walking up to the tree house, and found Theo and Theia arguing about something. as I got closer, the conversation stopped and Theo looked at me. "Did You Kill him? To me, it look's like he didn't even harm you."

I grinned a little, but became serious when I noticed that Theia looked like she was going to cry. "I didn't kill him. He was to good for me to beat. I almost had him, though. Theia, he wanted me to tell you he was okay."

Theo became furious, while I could see Theia smile. "I thought you of all people would be able to beat him. I mean, he's just another huma... I mean he isn't that strong, is he?" I knew what he was going to say, and I don't like him talking down on humans.

He's just another what? HUMAN?! Did you forget that you have fought and lost against three humans now? If I were you, I would stop acting like you're superior to us." I started walking away, before I noticed Finn and Jake getting closer.

When they were finally close enough to talk to us, they both said hey, then Jake made a comment about Ice King. "Clark almost killed the guy. And Finn." I was sure I was just hearing things, but Theo must have heard it, too, because he told me to go get Gary.

* * *

**Clark's POV  
**

I was walking around the forest, until I noticed a large area in front of me, and it looked like volcanoes that have erupted multiple times. This must be the Fire Kingdom. Ha. That's the perfect place to test my powers. I covered myself in water, so I wouldn't be burned if I came to close to any fire. Then I walked in. I didn't know where I was going, but I decided to head into the closest volcano, hoping it wasn't just filled with lava. When I entered it, I found out that it was a house, and there were actually flame people in it. I decided to joke around, so I shot a little stream of water in their faces. They yelled, and then looked at me, becoming angry, and starting to chase me. I ran away, heading for the next building, and found more people. This was starting to become fun, so I sprayed them with water, too. again,I got chased, and I ran away. This time, I came to a large building, which I assumed to be the castle. I entered, and walked around. I found a few guards and sprayed them with water, then hid in the air vents, crawling around and spraying as many people as I could with water. When I got to the throne room, I found Flame King talking to a girl with a black dress, which I assumed was made from lava, and fiery hair that was down to her shoulders. Next to him was a man. A human? I was about to use my powers on them, when the air vent broke, and I fell to the floor. I looked around, and saw the three of them looking at me like they were about to kill me. I looked at the human, and I could have sworn I had seen him before. Then it hit me. "Flash! I found you. I wanted to thank you for saving me before. But, now might not be the best time, so..." With that, I sprayed the girl in the face. She screamed, and for the first time, I noticed that the screaming was in pain, not because they didn't expect it. Crap. The King yelled 'Kill him!', and Flash, which is what I have been calling him in my head, started to attack me. I fought back as much as possible, but I was losing due to the lack of water around me, and for some reason he was able to cut through my trident. With a little Knife. I decided to take this fight outside of this kingdom. I told him to follow me if He wanted to keep fighting me, and he did. I ran as fast as I could, making turn after turn, trying to find a way outside. After about fifteen minutes of running around, I found my way outside, and got to the edge of the Kingdom. the closer I got form exiting the kingdom, the more I noticed my skin turning slightly transparent, my clothes turning into water, and I was dripping constantly. I used my powers to bring my clothes back, but the were starting to become transparent like my skin. I don't know what's going on, but I like it. I walked out of the fiery terrain, and then turned around to find Flash.

He lunged at me from behind him, having passed me in an effort to cut me off. While doing so, he shouts "I'll kill you for hurting Scarlet!" his voice filled with hate and rage. I didn't have time to move, but as he started to touch me, he fell forward, and then through me. I don't know what this new Power is, but I really like it now.

"I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS HURTING ANYONE! Honestly I thought it was just annoying to them. But if you really want to fight, then let's fight, because I'm dying to try out this new power that I just discovered."

He turned around and put his knife back in his pocket. "You're in for a world of hurt, kid." He burst into flames, which grew in intensity, blinding me. When the light stops, I see him in his Hybrid form. He roared savagely, which could be heard throughout Ooo.

I laughed. "Perfect. A fire elemental fighting a water elemental. I thought that I wouldn't get a chance, considering the only other fire elemental is Flame Princess, and I doubt I could even get close to her without getting attacked by the others."

"For your information, I'm not a fire elemental I'm a fire HYBRID! And I'm also your executioner!" He picked a chunk of the earth out of the ground and chucked it at me, and lunges at me immediately after doing so. I catch the rock, and just before he grabs me, I turn my body into a puddle, so he can't touch me. I didn't take into account that his fire would touch me still, so I got hurt from the contact of the fire. I turn back to normal, and throw a water ball at him, then formed a sword that was made of water. I then lunged at him and slashed at him with the sword. He responds by shooting a fireball, which manages to reduce the water ball to steam, the fireball readjusting itself towards me. Directly after throwing the fire ball, he jumps out of my slashing range, after dodging my strike. I dodged the fireball after trying to hit him with my water sword, and then formed a large wave behind me, readying it for if I have no other possibility. Then, I used multiple water balls, and then pulled out my bow, grabbed a few arrows, and covered them in a large layer of water. I shot a few of them at him and then, turned myself into a water puddle, transporting myself behind him. He got hit by a few water balls which only succeed in making him even more angry. He dodges the arrows, which are incinerated as they pass him. He jumped high into the air, and starts to create a large ball of fire, which he surrounds himself with. I start make my body about 20 times larger, and I'm already around 6 foot. Reaching 120 feet, I made the wave of water into a giant water ball, and then expanded it, making a large dome of water around us, so any thing outside of our fight would be unharmed. I made another large ball of water, and put it on the ground, creating a lake-type body of water under us. I used this to my advantage, and created 5 more of myself. I made each one stand around the ball of fire that he surrounded himself in. "TIME TO END THIS GAME! HELLFIRE!" The fire compresses into a sheet of fire covering his body. He lands on the ground, evaporating the water on contact. Kody lashes out at the copies using his fire, evaporating them on contact. Kody creates another gigantic ball of fire, which he throws at Clark. Immediately after, Kody lunges at Clark, with the sheet of fire trailing after Kody. I try to move, but I'm to slow, and I get hit by the fire ball. I fall to the ground, turning back to normal size. I try to get up, but I get kicked in the stomach. I then try to crawl away, but I can't move my body. His fire is so hot that I can't keep myself hydrated, even with my water powers. I tried to move, but my body was starting to turn to steam. He was going to kill me. I could see it in his eyes, he would show no mercy. He raised his hand, and a fireball materializes in it. Its heat is so intense, I can can feel its intensity even though he is a yard away. He points it at me. He threw the fire ball down, and right before it hit's me, someone jumps in the way, blocking it. I looked at the mysterious person, finding my brother.

"Chris! When, and how, did you get here? And where did you get that shield?" Chris looks at me, then realizes that I am made of water.

"It's a long story, and this is Theo's shield. I got it from Theia, who told me to come make sure you were okay. Looks like it was a good thing, too. You have some explaining to do, mister." I laughed, and then said yeah. After the fireball dispersed, Chris got off of me, and then looked at Kody. "Hi. I'm Chris. Would you mind stopping for a minute to tell me why it is that you are trying to kill my brother? And Clark, would you grab my chair over there so I don't have to sit on the ground?" I did so, and he pulled himself into it.

Kody transforms back to normal. When he does, it looks like fire comes out of his skin, slowing returning to normal. "For one, it's his fault, he broke into the Fire King's throne room. For two, he tried to kill Scarlet. And my name isn't Flash." Kody glares at Clark. "it's Kody."

"Oh... sorry." I blushed a little. "And I wasn't trying to kill anyone! I was just playing a simple prank. i didn't know water hurts fire people." Chris looked at me with his YOUR-IN-BIG-TROUBLE! look. then, he turned back to Kody.

"I'm sorry for my brothers irresponsibility. I will make sure he gets a very DESERVING punishment when we get back home. Wait... I know you. You were the one who saved him earlier when we were hunting. I want to think you for your help. As you can see, I can't walk, but if I could, I would have been the one to save Clark from the monster that almost killed him. Anyway, so, this Scarlet girl, is she special to you?"

"Why yes, she is. Not only is she someone special to me, but she's also royalty. And by the way, I didn't exactly mean to save you and your brother. I mean, I did save you, but only because Fire King told me to kill that monster. The fact that it was attacking you was mere coincidence." Kody said, slightly aggravated at me still.

"I knew it. And Clark, you hurt someone who was ROYALTY! Are you really that careless? I thought I taught you better than that!" I looked away, and Mumbled to myself that I didn't want to talk about it, when Chris grabbed my shirt. Even though it was water, he still found a way. Just like him. Always finds a way to one-up me. "WHAT WAS THAT?! I COULDN'T HERE YOU!"

I looked straight at him, right in the eyes. "I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! JUST LAY OFF OF ME! AND YOU, MR. I-AM-BETTER-THAN-YOU-BECAUSE-I-CAN-CONTROL-FIRE! I Don't care who that girl was! I was just trying to make a distraction so I could get away! I wasn't trying to hurt her! So, you can just lay off, too!" I said, tearing Chris's hand away from my shirt, and then walking away. Chris looked shocked at my outburst. I usually never yell at him like that.

* * *

**Chris's POV**

Kody walks up to Clark and punches him in the face, knocking him out. Kody looks back at Chris. "Don't worry, he'll wake up in about an hour. He's lucky you showed up, otherwise I'd kill him." Kody starts to walk away. "And if I ever see your brother in my Kingdom again, I'll kill him on the spot." I nod, then I go over to Clark, and lift him up onto the chair. I go over to a tree and put Clark down against it, then wait there with him until he wakes up. Kody whistles, just before he is out of sight. Suddenly, a fire wolf comes out of some bushes near Clark and starts to follow Kody, completely ignoring Clark and me.


End file.
